1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to exercise machines, and more specifically, it relates to exercise machines that target the abdominal muscle group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such exercise machines generally exercise at least one of the muscles of the upper and lower abdomen, the internal and external obliques, the rectus abdominus, the muscles of the spinal column including the erector spinal, the intercostals, the steratus anterior, the latissmus dorsi, the trapezium, the fascia infraspinata, the teres minor and the teres major, without putting undue strain on the lumbar and the cervical spinal discs.
Swaying, pivoting, rocking, bending forward, backward, and sideways, circular twisting, lateral bending, forward flexion, rearward extensions, and rotating motions of the upper body are basic movements of the human body. Movements of such nature against resistance has an effect upon the expansion and contraction of the affected muscles of the abdomen, of the spinal column and of the lower back to strengthen and tone all of the major muscles of the upper and lower abdomen, the obliques and major muscles of the spinal column.
Conventional approaches to training and strengthening of the muscles of the human body generally utilize a method of providing resistance to body movements of the user. A problem can result in that the resistance offered to movement of the human body and of specific muscles can lack control measures to prevent any unbalanced stress or strain that may induce injury by an uncontrolled movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,171 to Tsen et al. teaches an abdominal exercise machine which focuses on reducing fat around the abdomen so as to improve the health of the user. The Tsen taught machine has a frame for sitting on the ground and a seat disposed on the frame. A set of selectable springs allows one to set the spring tension or resistance of the machine. The springs are located on the lower half of the machine, between the seat and the floor. An overhead handle bar works in conjunction with a waist level pivot point. The user sits in the seat and bends at the hips for performing the exercise. A further embodiment allows an angled movement rather than a straightforward bend at the hip. However, the springs are positioned so low on the frame that the user must bend at the hip and does not fully utilize all the abdomen muscles. More specifically, the position of the springs only allows one to move generally forward or with a slight angled motion to the side. The pivot at the lower back or waist position, limits the use to a bending of the hip motion (e.g. bending forward). In addition, no armrests are provided for exercising the lower abdomen muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,047 to Abdo teaches another abdominal exercise machine having a base stand upon which a seat is supported. A tension spring is positioned between the seat and the handle bars at a lower back position that causes the user to bend at the hips and allows a full range of hip flexor movement. This however results in limited abdomen utilization and specifically does not allow one to isolate the obliques. Furthermore, there is no armrest and therefore no lower abdomen exercises are possible with the Abdo taught device.
The above-noted inventions each provide a simple exercise device which permits the exercising and strengthening of the mid-section of the body and protects and serves to reduce undue stress and strain upon the lower back and the lumbar region by limiting ones movement and limiting the number or types of exercises that can be performed. There is a need for an exercise machine that reduces undue stress but also exercises all of the above-described muscle groups.